


50 things you didn't know about Derek Hale.

by Derek_the_Dalek



Series: 50 Things about Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'cept Kate, 50 things you didn't know bout Derek., Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, And Cora is in Alaska or something, And Laura - Freeform, And the entire Hale family other than Peter, Derek wants a cat, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Getting Together, Lists, Love Confessions, M/M, She's just not here, Stiles being a nosy lil shit, Stiles' name, red velvet cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 things you didn't know about Derek Hale.<br/>By Laura Hale</p><p> </p><p>9. He once went through a phase of stealing our mother’s makeup and using it for war paint. He was six and it lasted two months.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles found a list of 50 things he didn't know about Derek.</p><p> </p><p>XoXoXo</p><p> </p><p>MellytheHun gets credit for the plot line, I'm just giving it my own twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 things you didn't know about Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored...

 

Stiles looked down at the notebook in his hands. On the white cover it said in bright red permanent marker “DEREK, DON’T READ THIS! EVER!” and below that it said

 

50 things you didn’t know about Derek Hale.

By Laura Hale

Stiles glanced around the room. He hadn’t meant to snoop; he was just looking for the book he left at Derek’s loft the last time he was here. Derek was in the kitchen, Peter was on the roof and the rest of the pack was scattered across the town. Erica and Boyd were visiting Boyd’s grandma, Scott was at Deaton’s, Isaac was with Mrs. McCall and Lydia was visiting Jackson in London so Stiles was the only one there. Stiles hesitated before sitting down on the corner of Derek’s bed and opening the cover.

 

 

 

 

 

** 50 things you didn’t know about Derek Hale. **

** By Laura Hale **

 

  1. His middle name is Anthony. He hates it.
  2. He doesn’t like Superman, says he’s too perfect and his weakness isn’t available enough or something. He does, however, love Ironman.
  3. He hates broccoli. This is a pity because it’s my favourite vegetable.I think it was that one weekend that our parents were away and it was Uncle Peter minding us that Derek developed an aversion to the leafy greens. I wouldn’t put it past Uncle Peter to traumatise a three year old using broccoli.
  4. He hates having anything other than ketchup on his burgers. Not lettuce or onions or cheese or anything.
  5. He also puts ketchup on both sides of the meat instead of on the top, the weirdo.
  6. He prefers chicken to beef though.
  7. He is absolutely brilliant at hide-and-seek. Like, if he’s hiding you mays well give up twelve seconds in because you’re not going to find him. He will also find you in like four seconds. That’s actually his record, four seconds of me hiding and then him finding me, all with a smug smile on his ugly face.
  8. His favourite animals are otters no matter what he says otherwise.
  9. He once went through a phase of stealing our mother’s makeup and using it for war paint. He was six and it lasted two months.
  10. Nine was his favourite doctor.
  11. He prefers Marvel to DC.
  12. He likes Elvis.
  13. Uncle Peter once called him a bunny rabbit because of his teeth and Derek nearly bit one of his fingers off.
  14. He loves the movie Edward Scissorhands.
  15. He knows all the words to the song Mr Sandman.
  16. He once bit into our sister’s hairspray canister when he was four and cried about it for half an hour.
  17. He loves grapes. Like, you could offer him a million dollars or a a bunch of grapes and he’ll go for the fruit. I swear he'll go down on one knee and declare his undying love for you if you bring him grapes.
  18. He also likes raspberries, just not as much as grapes. Also apples, but only green ones.
  19. He doesn’t blush when he’s embarrassed but his ears do turn red and his neck turns pink.
  20. He wanted a cat since he was a toddler. Our dad (who was human) was allergic and so he never was allowed to get one.
  21. He gets his green eyes from our mom. The rest of us have our dads boring blue.
  22. He plays the violin, but only for Nana Thea.
  23. He once agreed to be my dance partner for my recital because my usual partner broke his leg. It was hilarious; we both had to stop half way through because we were laughing so hard. I think Uncle Peter has a video.
  24. He love the colour orange though purple comes in a close second.
  25. He prefers tea over coffee.
  26. If he is drinking coffee, it’s black, with whipped cream and caramel sauce. I refuse to take responsibility for this.
  27. He once sat still for four hours hold wool for Nana Thea and Great Aunt Margaret while they knitted and gossiped like the old biddies that they are.
  28. He likes the smell of cinnamon, ginger and vanilla.
  29. He can make the best hot chocolate in the entire world.
  30. He once fell down the stairs when he was twelve and couldn’t get up because he was laughing so hard.
  31. He once broke a guy’s nose with a Bible because he called me a whore when we were in a bookshop. I think I cried a little bit.
  32. Derek wants to see Ireland. He likes the history and potatoes. Nana Thea once knitted him an Aran jumper and he wore it for two weeks straight. She had to make him another because he wrecked the first one.
  33. He likes having sausages and eggs and bacon and toast in the morning, rather than pancakes or waffles.
  34. He dressed up as Wolverine for Hallowe’en for six years in a row.
  35. We once got stuck up in a tree for nine and a half hours because he wanted to chase a squirrel and got stuck so he called me and I got stuck. In the end, Uncle Ted got us down (after laughing for five minutes and taking photos).
  36. He wants to get a tattoo. Mom would kill him, but whatever.
  37. He doesn’t particularly like bananas. I again, take no responsibility.
  38. He fully shifted for the first time when he was four.
  39. He can make the most magnificent Red Velvet cupcakes in the universe. It’s Nana Thea’s recipe and she only ever told him.
  40. He can sing all of Bohemian Rhapsody. He does all the voices too.
  41. He can also play it on the piano. I think Uncle Peter taught him.
  42. He once brought Cora all the way into town when she was three because she wanted ice cream and we didn’t have any at home.
  43. He once tried to run away. He had laid out fake scent trails for everyone in the forest and when we came home to call the police, he was sitting in the kitchen eating cookies.
  44. He once helped Nana Thea make a quilt. I think he still has it.
  45. He and William once jumped out the third floor window to see if they would survive. Derek also forgot that Will is human and so when the both broke their legs (obviously) and Will didn’t heal, Derek panicked and had to call our mom who grounded him for like two months. 
  46. He hates, and I mean _hates,_ fish. He despises eating it, he won’t come into the house if it’s being cooked and he won’t talk to you for an hour after you’ve eaten it. He even does this little shuddery whine thing whenever we see the fresh fish counter at the supermarket. It’s pretty funny.
  47. Derek could sleep for eighteen consecutive hours if you let him. We did once and he came downstairs in his pyjamas and had dinner for breakfast.
  48. We all once went camping and Derek wolfed out in the tent and panicked. It took half an hour to untangle him from all the poles and canvas. I think Uncle Peter has photographic evidence.
  49. He once followed the Deputy’s little hyperactive kid with a weird Polish name around the supermarket because the kid had grabbed his hand and said he needed someone of Derek’s hair type to help him do the shopping. I’m pretty sure Derek fell in love with him a little bit right there and then.
  50. He loves being hugged or held. The longer and tighter the better. Just, just keep hugging him and he’ll know you care.



 

Stile smiled through a sudden onset of tears, closing the cover reverently. He remembered that day in the supermarket when he had cornered Derek and dragged him around the store.  Derek had looked so adorably confused that Stiles had a hard time connecting the big broody alpha to the kid who had yet to grow into his ears.

“Stiles?” Stiles started and looked up. Derek was standing in the doorway, looking uncertain in a way that Stiles had never seen before. His eyes flickered from Stiles face to the closed notebook on his lap.

“Have you ever read this Derek?” Derek shook his head and entered the room, sitting next to Stiles. “Laura had it in her school bag that day.” He didn’t need to specify what day. Stiles knew. The sat in silence before Stiles huffed out a watery laugh.

“She loved you so much, you know that? The fact that she wrote all these things down just cemented the fact dude. I just, wait lemme-” and then Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek’s neck and Derek stiffened before just melting into the embrace. “What does it say?” Derek wound his arms around Stiles’ back cautiously, as if he thought he didn’t deserve the affection. It just made Stiles tighten his hold on the wolf.

“Loads, it says loads, like, grapes? Totally didn’t know it was your favourite fruit, I’m going to buy you an entire mountain of grapes just because. I’m also going to get you a cat, one of those really fluffy ones.” Derek shuddered slightly and said “What else?” Stiles smiled into Derek’s neck before pulling back to look at the green eyes that Stiles now knew came from Derek’s mother. 

“Me and you and going to Ireland, and we’re going to have a Marvel marathon and we’ll watch Edward Scissorhands and I’ll make you tea and you can make your amazing hot chocolate and we can sing Bohemian Rhapsody really loud and I’ll never buy fish again, like, ever, and we can go to the zoo to see the otters and we can watch all of Nine because he’s my favourite doctor too and I’ll cook you burgers and only put ketchup on them but put it on both sides of the meat and-” Stiles’ next words are cut off by Derek’s lips. It’s chaste, barely anything but it leaves Stiles smiling. Derek’s face is right there and he’s smiling and Stiles can’t help but touch the teeth that nearly made Peter lose a finger.

“So I have to fear for the safety of my fingers should I ever call you a bunny rabbit?” Derek groaned and buried his face in Stiles’ neck and Stiles saw that his ears do actually go red when he’s embarrassed.  He grinned and ran his fingers through the Alpha’s hair. “And you got stuck up a tree?” “Oh my god.” “And fell down the stairs?” “ _Oh my god.”_ “And your middle name is Anthony?” “I _hate_ that name.” “It’s better than mine.” Derek lifted his face and raised an eyebrow and Stiles grimaced “My full name is Przemysław Świętomierz Bronisław John Stilinski.” “Right, never mind Anthony is good.”

Stiles snorted and nodded. “I have ingredients for Red Velvet cupcakes at home if you want…?” Derek smirked “You just love me because I feed you.” “Well, it’s one of the reasons.” Derek blinked in shock and Stiles rolled his eyes “Derek, I’ve loved you since I was sixteen. I never was subtle about it either. I think even Scott knows.” “That’s good, because I’ve loved you since you refused to chop my arm off.” “Oh you bastard.” The next few minutes are full of laughter and gentle kisses. “Seriously though, cupcakes Derek.” Laughing, Derek pulled them off the bed and grabbed his keys and jacket. “I’ll give you cupcakes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Were you serious about getting me a cat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Also could you imagine Derek in an Aran Jumper?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Go read 'Derek Hale's Possible Heart' by MellytheHun because it is amazing and I was inspired to write '50 Things' after reading it. I got the basic outline for the plot for '50 Things' off of 'Derek Hale's Possible Heart' and just gave it my own twist. MellytheHun get credit for the plot line.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Random 50 Facts about James Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364623) by [thatonekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid)




End file.
